


The Taming of the Streak

by mmouse15



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-29
Updated: 2011-05-29
Packaged: 2017-10-19 21:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/205659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmouse15/pseuds/mmouse15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A TF kinkeme fill for this prompt: The kink: Bluestreak -- young, sweet, innocent Bluestreak -- is a total dominatrix. No virgin Datsun here. He's experienced, knows what he wants, and knows how to get it. Sunstreaker, initially surprised at the side of Blue seen only behind closed doors, has by now been "fully trained" and willingly submits himself to the use of electro-whips, bondage, chains, and the like. And LOVES it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Taming of the Streak

**Author's Note:**

> Author's notes: This is the repost of [Watch out for the Switcheroo](http://community.livejournal.com/tfanonkink/603.html?thread=94555#t94555). When I started to write it, I thought I'd be focusing on Bluestreak and how he changed from this chattery young thing into this dominatrix, and…Sunstreaker came in and TOOK OVER. The story went in a completely different direction than I thought it would, so I'm re-titling it to reflect the difference. It's the same story, though, that was posted on the first kink meme, [here](http://community.livejournal.com/tf2007fun/506446.html?thread=17458254), and then continued at the new kink meme community.

Sunstreaker caught Bluestreak's optics and smiled at the young gunner Bluestreak turned away, flustered, and Sunstreaker's smile broke into a full-fledged grin.

"What's got you laughing, Sunny-boy?" asked Sideswipe, clapping a hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Nothing, and don't call me that." Sunstreaker growled, never taking his optics off Bluestreak.

Sideswipe followed his gaze and whistled quietly.

"You want to be careful there, brother. There's a lot more to Bluestreak than you know."

At that, Sunstreaker did look up at his brother, who had a serious expression on his face.

"You don't know what you're talking about, Sides."

Sideswipe shrugged. "You'll find out. Or you won't. Good luck, Sunny." With that, Sides headed out for his patrol duty.

Sunstreaker returned his gaze to the gunner and muttered to himself, "Yeah, I hope I'll see."

O0o0o0o0o

A few days later, Sunstreaker entered the rec room to refuel after a difficult afternoon. He and Tracks had stumbled upon Ravage and Laserbeak and had challenged them, thinking the two symbiotes wouldn't be much of a challenge. They had not expected Rumble and Frenzy to back their brothers and had called for support. Sunstreaker sported a long scratch across his chestplates and myriad other small dings and dents. Ratchet had no sympathy for either of them, being elbow deep in Warpath's innards, still repairing the mini-bot from the last clash between the factions. Thus, Sunstreaker was sulking, since Sideswipe was unavailable to assist him in buffing out the scratches and repainting him to his usual gleaming perfection.

"Uh, hey, Sunstreaker, I heard you got tangled up with some of Soundwave's little guys, and wow, that's quite a scratch. Hey, since Sideswipe isn't here, who's going to help you repaint yourself?" Bluestreak didn't pause in his words, entering the rec room, filling a cube, and sitting opposite Sunstreaker. "I suppose you could buff out your own dings and stuff, but it's almost impossible to reach your back and get the paint perfectly even. I suppose you could use Wheeljack's paint booth, I've never tried it but a lot of bots seem to like it. Do you think it would work? What am I saying, it would be nearly as good as the job Sides would do on you, would it?"

Sunstreaker broke in with, "No. It wouldn't, and I'm not getting in one of Wheeljack's inventions."

"Oh, I'm sure it's perfectly safe, but I really understand the desire to have a good paintjob. I'm not bad at it, could I maybe help?" at that, Bluestreak shut his mouth and looked at Sunstreaker, who was taken aback by the silence and the offer.

"Sure, Blue, that would be nice."

"Great! Well, I suppose you have the necessary supplies in your room, why don't we head over now? It's going to take a while to repaint your whole chest, and we might as well get started."

Bluestreak finished off his energon and rose, extending a hand to Sunstreaker. The warrior paused for a moment at the look in Bluestreak's optics, but when he looked again all he saw was friendly inquiry. He rose and followed Bluestreak out, listening to the chatter as they moved down the hall toward his quarters.

 

O0o0o0o0o

"There! That looks pretty good, doesn't it? I think we got an excellent match on the color, and no one would ever be able to tell that you had a big scratch there. No, don't touch! Primus, Sunstreaker, after all the repaints you've had, you really ought to know by now that you can't touch the paint until it's completely dry or we'll have to start all over."

Bluestreak backed away and began putting the supplies away neatly. Sunstreaker stood in the center of the room, his arms away from his sides, his legs spread and waited for Bluestreak to pull out the mobile dryer to finish the job. Blue tucked away the last can of paint and pulled out the dryer, but instead of turning it on, he walked behind Sunstreaker.

"So. I've seen you look at me, Sunstreaker. Why are you looking at me?" Bluestreak's voice had changed, no longer the light tenor but instead deepening into a darker tone.

"I…I don't know."

"Really. I think you do know, Sunstreaker. I think you're afraid to tell me. Why would you look at me unless you were interested in me?"

"I'm…I don't look at you for that reason!"

"No? Sunstreaker, I don't believe you. I think you're lying to me." Bluestreak moved behind Sunstreaker, sliding a hand over Sunstreaker's leg and over his aft. If possible, Sunstreaker stiffened more, all his sensors alight to the movement of that hand.

"I thought so. Sunstreaker, you lied to me. That deserves punishment. What do you think your punishment should be?"

Sunstreaker's optics snapped shut, an electric thrill racing down his backstruts. "I…I don't know."

That dark voice growled in his audio receiver. "You don't know? Perhaps…a spanking?" A hand lightly slapped his aft, and Sunstreaker's cooling fans kicked on. "Ah. You like that idea. Not much of a punishment if you enjoy it. I said don't move!" The last was barked out as Sunstreaker started to drop his arms. He jerked them back up, freezing in the position he'd been previously.

"I see that I need to explain the rules to you, Sunstreaker. Pay close attention. The first rule is what we do here we do because we both want it. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Bluestreak."

"When we are together like this, I am not Bluestreak. I am Master. Do you understand this rule, Sunstreaker?"

Sunstreaker didn't answer, his thoughts racing through his processor. This is what Sides had tried to warn him about, this was why Tracks still had a thing for Bluestreak. While his thoughts whirled through his CPU, Bluestreak sighed and stepped back, moving toward the door.

"I understand, Master!" Blue stopped at that half-shouted answer and slowly returned to Sunstreaker.

"Your safe word is sweetcakes. If I ever do something to you that you don't want, or that you become uncomfortable with, you say the safe word and everything stops. Do you understand this last rule, Sunstreaker?"

"Yes, Master, I understand."

 

O0o0o0o0o

Sunstreaker was sipping his energon, his shoulders hunched, his posture unwelcoming to anyone. Even Sideswipe was leaving him alone. The battle yesterday had gone badly, and Sunstreaker felt that he and Sides had borne the brunt of the attack. Sides had lost a leg, while he had taken a blow to his torso and unbeknownst to him, had cracked his main energon pump. He had collapsed due to energon loss about three hours later, and he had only woken from recharge this morning. His damage had been so severe that Ratchet hadn't even yelled at him, merely pointed toward the doors and told him to go away. Sunstreaker was feeling a pressure inside his CPU, and he felt like he was going to snap and break the next person that so much as stirred the air near him.

"Oh, hey, Sunstreaker, I heard you got out from the medbay. The word is that you were pretty slagged and probably wouldn't feel too good. That was a terrible battle, wasn't it? The medbay was pretty full, but you scared Ratchet 'cause he wasn't expecting you in there and I know that you're supposed to refuel and then take it easy, but it's awfully boring just sitting in your quarters with nothing to do, and I just got a new game in and I thought you'd like to play it with me, so do you want to?" Bluestreak hadn't paused at all as he sat down opposite Sunstreaker and set another cube next to the golden warrior. "You should drink all that down, you really need the energy."

Sunstreaker looked at the gunner and that look was on his face, the one that said you wanted to do what he was asking of you. The thought of what he had experienced with Bluestreak rarely left his processor since it had happened. The threatened spanking had not occurred, but Bluestreak had wound him up so much that it had taken a mere tweaking of a wire bundle near his waist for Sunstreaker to have the best overload of his life.

The next time they'd gotten together had been interrupted by this last battle, and Sunstreaker realized that he felt so tense because their session had been cut short. If he read this correctly, Bluestreak was inviting him to his quarters instead of moving them to Sunny's quarters. Sunstreaker finished off his first cube of energon and obediently reached for the second cube.

He tried to sound off-hand when he replied, "Sure, Blue, a game would be good. I'd like that."

"Great! That's nice that you can do that and I'm excited about this game, 'cause it's quickly becoming one of my favorites and when you get finished we can go, how's that sound?" Blue continued chattering about events. If anyone was listening to them, they wouldn't have a clue what Bluestreak was capable of. He hid his true nature extremely well, and Sunstreaker hurried to gulp the energon, something inside him thrumming with the need to get somewhere private so that Bluestreak could show him more.

 

O0o0o0o0o

Bluestreak continued his chattering and for once Sunstreaker was glad that Bluestreak didn't require input from his companions to keep his vocalizer going, since all his attention was completely focused on what would happen once they entered Bluestreak's quarters. Blue tapped in his door code and entered ahead of Sunstreaker, his chattering stopping abruptly once the door slid shut. Sunstreaker dropped to his knees, bowing his head.

"Bluestreak."

The deeper voice was back, and something in Sunny thrilled to the harmonics of that tone. "Ah, you have forgotten. I am disappointed, Sunstreaker."

Sunstreaker racked his processor. What had he forgotten?

"What is my name, Sunstreaker?"

Oh. "Master."

"Very good, Sunstreaker. But I must punish you for for your lapse. What shall I do?" There were sounds of Bluestreak rifling through his cabinets, but Sunstreaker kept his optics firmly on the floor. "Ah, this should work." Bluestreak stepped behind Sunstreaker and knelt, grasping one hand and pulling in behind Sunstreaker. He snapped a leather cuff over Sunny's wrist, then reached for the other hand and snapped the other cuff over that wrist.

"You can, of course, get out of this restraint any time you wish – it's merely leather, but I want you to not break them. That is your punishment. Do you understand, Sunstreaker?"

Sunstreaker's excitement came through his voice, "Yes, Master."

" Now I must ask you, what is it that you need from me?"

"Please, Master."

"Please, what? I can't help you if I don't know what you need."

Sunstreaker couldn't vocalize his desires. What he wanted, what he needed, was to not have to worry, to erase the horrifying moment when Sideswipe had flown backwards and Sunstreaker had seen his brother in two pieces. The terror that had struck him spark-deep had not eased, and he wanted it gone.  
"Please make me stop feeling."

"Hm. No, I don't think that's what you need. Not quite. Let me see if I can help you figure out what you really need." With that, Bluestreak moved behind Sunstreaker and locked the door, then pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck and Sunstreaker groaned, releasing control to his Master.

 

O0o0o0o0o

Bluestreak had pulled an electro-whip out and walked around Sunstreaker, stroking the whip over his body. The touch of the thongs against his plating notched his arousal higher and higher until Bluestreak passed the handle between his legs and he fell into his overload. When he recovered, Bluestreak was standing in front of him, spike extended and the whip slapping against his leg.

"That was very well done, Sunstreaker."

"Th..thank you, Master."

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel better, Master."

"Better? But not perfect?"

"No, Master, not yet."

Bluestreak bent over and whispered against his audio receiver, "You're being honest with me, Sunstreaker. That's very good. Let your Master reward you."

"Please, Master, that's what I want."

"Excellent."

Bluestreak straightened up and stood behind Sunstreaker, pressing his spike against the warrior's back. The whip cascaded over one shoulder and Bluestreak twitched it, causing the thongs to sway over Sunstreaker's chest. He groaned and pressed back against Bluestreak, who rubbed against him. This was repeated several times until Sunstreaker broke, moaning, "Please Master! I want to taste you!"

Bluestreak reached down and released the restraint keeping Sunstreaker's hands together, then slid his spike along Sunstreaker's shoulder, bringing shudders to the still kneeling warrior. The gunner shifted his position until he was in front of Sunstreaker with the whip trailing over his shoulder again, this time down his back.

"Yes, you may taste me, Sunstreaker."

Sunstreaker leaned forward, nuzzling into the join of hip and leg and breathed, "Thank you, my Master."

He then pulled back and wrapped his glossa around the spike, lubricating it with the oils from his mouth. He slid his lips over the tip, his glossa stroking along the bottom of the spike. He pulled back and looked up at Bluestreak, waiting for permission to do more.

"Very good, Sunny. It would please me if you did more than taste."

"Thank you, Master." Sunstreaker eyed the spike for a moment, then extended his glossa and licked from the base to the tip, engulfing the tip once there and sliding his lips down the spike, going as deep as he could before pulling back and sliding down once again. He repeated this until he could swallow the entire spike, his mouth and nose pressing against Bluestreak's groin plate.

Bluestreak stroked his back with the whip, the mild electric charge only revving Sunstreaker's arousal higher. He pushed the pleasure back, focusing on the spike down his throat, working his mouth around the ridges that allowed the spike to extend and using his glossa to add a counterpoint stroke. Bluestreak suddenly thrust sharply into his mouth, then pulled back. Sunstreaker moaned at the loss, but stilled obediently when Bluestreak moved behind him and pushed on his back. The warrior dropped his hands to the floor and spread his legs when Bluestreak used the whip handle to indicate what he wanted Sunstreaker to do.

He was panting, his arousal notching higher as he heard Bluestreak kneel behind him. Hands stroked over the backs of his legs, over his aft, along his back, minor electrical charges tingling along his plating where ever the hands stroked. Blue then moved his hands back down, his thumbs rubbing over the panel covering Sunstreaker's interface equipment. Sunny couldn't help it, he whimpered and the plate retracted, exposing his valve. Bluestreak merely rubbed his thumbs lightly over the lubricant leaking out and continued his hands' motion down Sunstreaker's legs to his knee joints, lightly caressing the joint and sending tremors up Sunny's legs. Sunstreaker whimpered again and Bluestreak shushed him, rubbing two fingers along the edge of the valve before slowly pushing them into Sunstreaker's valve. The warrior groaned and pushed back against the intrusion as Bluestreak sought and found the sensors embedded in the walls of the valve. A few strokes and Blue withdrew his fingers. Sunstreaker was trembling, shaking so hard some of his armour plates rattled against each other. Bluestreak brought his hands up Sunstreaker's legs to his waist and thrust himself into Sunny's valve, the excessive lubrication making his entry smooth and easy. He pushed until he was fully seated within the warrior and then paused.

"Sunstreaker."

He tried to answer, but only clicks came out of his vocalizer.

"Shhh. It's alright." Bluestreak followed his words with strokes over Sunny's back and aft, each long sweep of his hands giving Sunstreaker a focal point to bring himself back from his mental desert. After a while, Sunstreaker moved back against Bluestreak and the gunner fit himself over the warrior, bringing a hand around to the front and stroking over Sunny's other panel. Sunstreaker fought against the panel's mechanisms, unwilling to expose himself that much.

"Let go, Sunstreaker. I'll take care of you."

With a cry that seemed ripped from his depths, Sunstreaker released the panel and began thrusting into Bluestreak's hand, the motions also moving his valve on Blue's spike and far too quickly, Sunstreaker fell headlong into his overload and into the blackness of a forced recharge.

 

O0o0o0o0o

Hours later, Sunstreaker lay on the floor, sated and happy. Bluestreak had cleaned everything up while he was recharging and as the warrior's systems started humming louder, Blue came over to him from the game console that occupied a large portion of the front room in Blue's quarters.

"Ah, good. How are you, Sunstreaker?"

Sunny pondered the question for a few klicks. All systems were optimized, the recharge having allowed his internal healing functions to finish repairs and he was almost fully charged. Better yet, the time with Blue had soothed his mental functions and he felt clearer and calmer than he had in a very long while.

"I am…well, Master."

"Excellent. However, once we are done with our game I am no longer Master and you should call me Bluestreak. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Mas…I mean, Bluestreak."

A hand caressed his cheek. "You are doing so well, Sunstreaker. Would you join me so I may teach you this game?"

"I would like that, Bluestreak."

The next two hours were spent learning the driving game Blue had on his game console, with Sunstreaker's competitive streak coming to the fore and allowing him to barely beat Bluestreak's vehicle to the finish line. Sunny laughed, the sound pure and unfettered. Bluestreak stroked the back of his neck and smiled.

 

O0o0o0o0o

A couple of weeks later, Bluestreak wandered over to the table where Sideswipe sat with Mirage and Tracks and grabbed a chair, his vocalizer running away as always.

"So I guess Megatron really messed up this last battle, didn't he? I wonder why his grand plans always fail and why does he blame Starscream so often? You'd think he'd listen more to his SIC and that would probably make his plans work better, because you know Starscream is a pretty smart bot…"

"Yeah, Blue, but that would be bad for us since we're fighting against them." Sides broke into Blue's monologue to make his point.

"I suppose, but it still seems really stupid to ignore one of the smartest bots on your own side just for spite or whatever it is that Megatron's doing, but at least it allows me to get in a good shot on one of them, because they just stand there and argue with each other and I wasn't expecting that Megatron would think my shot came from Starscream and beat him so hard, because like I said, it sure seems kind of stupid to treat somebot that way…"

While Bluestreak was talking, Sunstreaker wandered into the room and went to the energon dispenser, filling a cube and joining them at the table. Chairs shuffled across the floor as Sunstreaker squeezed in between Sides and Bluestreak. The golden warrior stared morosely into his cube, only to jerk his head up as Blue used his name.

"…I mean, it's just like if we treated Sides and Sunny like they were stupid when you know they're both very smart, I mean they have to be because they've figured out how to almost be a unit all by themselves and they do as much damage as a whole formation when it's just the two of them and if Megatron ever got over his snit at Starscream, he'd had the whole air command whipped into shape in no time because when ole Megs is gone, we always lose to the air command and I suppose I should drop this subject 'cause you're right, he's our enemy but it just bugs me, and Sunstreaker, you really shouldn't waste energon like that." Bluestreak paused and looked from the cube to Sunny's face and smiled gently. Sunstreaker obeyed the prompt and began to drink the swirling pink mixture down, missing the surprise that briefly passed over Sideswipe's face at his lack of protest.

The conversation then passed to the party Jazz and Blaster were planning for two days hence and how it was always fun to see what new twists Jazz would put on a party theme. After Sunstreaker finished his cube of energon, Sideswipe pushed another cube at him and he drank that.

"Oh, hey, Sunstreaker, I just got in a new game and it's really cool and since you like racing games I wondered if you'd like to check it out with me? It's supposed to have the next generation graphics in it and they recorded some actual race cars, but I just don't think the sound chips are really up for the challenge and I'd like to get your opinion on it, what do you think?"

"Sure, Blue, now's a good time. Let's go check this game out." Sunstreaker swallowed the last of his energon and rose to follow Blue out of the rec room. They turned toward Bluestreak's quarters, and Sunny slowed as a powerful wave of arousal surged through him. Bluestreak turned back and caught his eye.

"C'mon, Sunny, I think you're really going to enjoy this game."

The promise in Bluestreak's optics was enough to propel Sunstreaker forward, his worries and stress already moving from the forefront of his processor.

 

O0o0o0o0o

They arrived at Blue's quarters, and the gunner quickly tapped in the code, entering before Sunstreaker and locking the door after the warrior was in. Sunstreaker moved to drop to his knees, but Bluestreak stopped him with a motion of his hands.

"First, Sunstreaker, I want to give you something." Bluestreak went over to his special cabinet and pulled out a box. It was flat and square, Sunstreaker's name in Cybertronian glyphs on the top of the box. Bluestreak handed it to Sunstreaker and indicated that he should open it. Sunny fumbled a little with getting the top off, but the gift inside caused his pump to stutter loudly. It was a leather collar dyed a gleaming black and with Cybertronian glyphs stamped along it. Sunstreaker ran his finger over the glyph for 'protection', then over 'love' and finally 'trust' and smiled, holding the collar out to Bluestreak.

"Will you put this on me, please?"

Without a word, Blue took the collar and Sunstreaker knelt, lifting his chin and giving Bluestreak the access he needed to fasten the buckle.

"When we come in to quarters, if you want to play our games you give me your collar. Once I fasten it on you, I am Master until it is taken off. Do you accept this new rule, Sunstreaker?"

Sunstreaker could barely force out "Oh, yes, Master, I do."

Bluestreak caressed the collar, stroking his thumbs under the edge at Sunstreaker's throat gently, then leaned forward and licked along the edge. Sunstreaker uttered a guttural groan, clamping his hands into fists along his thighs and reaching with the bow of his body for more of that sensation.

"You're so good at this, Sunstreaker. It's a joy to be with you." Bluestreak's deeper voice was back, his measured words a signal to Sunny that they were in their safe zone. His hands stroked over Sunny's shoulders, and the warrior made as if to pull his hands behind him. Bluestreak noted the motion and asked, "Should I get the restraints out, Sunstreaker? Would you like that?"

"Yes, please, Master."

"So good. Wait." Bluestreak found the leather cuffs and fastened them onto Sunstreaker's wrists, leaving Sunny's hands in front of his body, then resumed his stroking of the warrior's body. With every stroke, Sunny could feel his worries receding further away until there was only this moment, these sensations . Bluestreak cradled his face and kissed him, and Sunstreaker was so focused on every sensation – the glide of Blue's glossa against his, the way Blue stroked his glossa along the roof of his mouth and behind his denta, each stroke unhurried and patient, exploring Sunstreaker's mouth as if that was all he was going to do this time – that Sunny could feel his worries sliding away from his awareness like the rain washed away dirt leaving only the exquisite sensations sliding over his plating.

 

O0o0o0o0o

An hour later, Sunstreaker was shaking, his vents working hard to cool his body. Bluestreak had carried over his unhurried exploration of Sunstreaker from his mouth to every part of his body, but every time he got close to an overload, Bluestreak would move to another part of his body and deny him the release. There was nothing else on Sunstreaker's mind except reaching overload, and even the swat to his aft Blue gave him when he moved hadn't knocked him from the plateau he'd reached. Blue straightened and smiled, moving behind Sunstreaker.

"Close your optics, Sunstreaker," came the dark voice of his Master. His optics snapped shut.

"I'm going to touch you with the whip, Sunstreaker. Try to keep your optics off, hm?"

"Yes, Master," murmured Sunny. The tips of the lashes played along his legs, drifting up and over his aft, over his back and then down again. Sunstreaker waited for whatever Blue was going to do, but couldn't help his jerk of surprise when the whip left his body and lightly slapped against his aft. It didn't hurt, it was the shock of being hit that caught him.

"Did that hurt, Sunny?"

He answered honestly, "No, Master."

"Shall I do it again?"

"Yes, please, Master."

Bluestreak hit him again, harder this time. Sunstreaker jerked forward at the slight lash of pain, but put himself back in position quickly. Blue waited a moment, then struck again, harder. This time Sunstreaker didn't move, his fingers closing so tight the metal creaked. Another stroke of the whip, this time with the electricity on and Sunny found his hands clenching each other, the pain sending shocks through his neural networks but also distracting him, giving him something new to think about.

"Sunstreaker?"

"More, please, Master."

Another stroke, harder, and Sunstreaker could feel the lashes leaving marks on his plates. He didn't care at this point, the pain getting mixed up in his processor and feeling more like pleasure, the tingles of the electrical discharge shooting down his legs and up his spinal struts. Bluestreak hit him again, harder yet, and Sunstreaker lost himself in the feelings.

Sunstreaker became aware of an intrusive noise about the time when Bluestreak was coaxing him to lie down. A tap on his panel had him snapping it open and Bluestreak thrust into him, bringing him to more awareness of his surroundings.

"Shhh, Sunny, it's OK, open your optics and look at me, Sunny. It's alright, you're alright, open your optics…"

When he finally unshuttered his optics, it was to look into the worried face of Bluestreak and to finally realize that the noise was coming from him – a high keening noise, shrill and grating to his audios. He worked at stopping the noise, focusing on Bluestreak's voice and the hands stroking along his neck and shoulders. It took a great deal of effort, but he was finally able to shut off his vocalizer and move his hands to Bluestreak's back. Blue looked at him thoughtfully, and then snapped his hips forward, burying his spike to the hilt and Sunstreaker couldn't stop his other panel from opening, his spike extending and rubbing against Bluestreak's abdominal plates. There was no pause, Sunstreaker's level of excitement demanded a hard, fast release and Bluestreak provided it. When the waves overcame Sunny, he could feel the fluids spurting from his spike, covering them both with the stickyness. Bluestreak followed moments later, thrusting high into Sunny's valve and releasing his fluids deep within. Bluestreak slumped over Sunstreaker, wrapping his arms under Sunny's shoulders and tucking his head against the shoulders beneath him. They rested like that for a while, then Bluestreak lifted his head and looked at Sunstreaker carefully.

"Are you alright?"

Sunny thought about that for a time. His thoughts were muzzy and disjointed, but he finally collected them enough to reply, "Yes, I am. Uh, Master."

Blue chuckled and lifted himself more, resting his elbows on Sunny's chest as he worked the buckle and removed the collar, handing it to Sunstreaker once it was unfastened.

"Let's get cleaned up, OK?" So saying, he lifted himself off Sunny and offered him a hand up, leading him back to his sleeping room and to the small washbasin tucked in a corner. He pulled out cloths and they worked on cleaning all the fluids off each other, the touches non-sexual and soothing. Sunstreaker was reeling, his actions uncoordinated and his depth perception off, making the task of cleaning Bluestreak's front more difficult than it should be. Bluestreak didn't seem upset by this, using his own hands to guide Sunstreaker's hands to his body and laying his hands over Sunstreaker's to rub the cloths over his plates. Once he was cleaned, he reversed the motion and used Sunstreaker's hands to clean his own body, his hands firm on Sunstreaker's. Once all the fluids were cleaned off, Bluestreak continued his motions, rubbing over Sunstreaker. Sunny let out a moan and started shaking, wrapping his arms around Blue and clinging. Bluestreak continued to sooth him, rubbing his hands over Sunny's back and helm until the shaking stopped. Bluestreak kissed the vents framing Sunny's face, garnering the warrior's attention and then kissing his lips.

"Still alright?"

Sunstreaker could only nod. They moved back to the main room and Blue coaxed Sunny into a corner of the large sofa, then draped himself over the warrior. Sunny wrapped his arms around the gunner and basked in the closeness. He drifted off to recharge, soothed by the purring systems next to his and by the exhaustion that came over his processors.

 

O0o0o0o0o

When he was woken by a kiss from Blue, he stared up at him.

"C'mon, Sunny, you've got duty shift in four breems. I mean, in half an hour. Get up, sleepyhead!"

He shook his head, trying to get his processor to finish booting up. When he finally felt coherent, he looked up at Blue.

"Uh, thanks, Blue, for letting me crash on your couch."

"No problem, Sunny."

"Why are you looking at me that way, then?"

Bluestreak continued his thoughtful stare. "Because you're too good at this, Sunstreaker."

A thrill of terror shot through him. "Wait, what do you mean? Is this it?"

"Shhh, no. I just meant that you're so good at putting yourself in the submissive space that you are completely unaware of your limits, and so I'm going to have to be more careful with you, that's all." Bluestreak then leaned down and gave him a sweet kiss. "Now, go off, have a good duty shift, and let me think about this, OK?"

"Yeah, sure, Blue."

 

O0o0o0o0o

Two days later, Sunstreaker hunted Blue down in the rec room and invited him to come over. Blue accepted with alacrity, flinging the reading pad onto the table and moving quickly to the warrior's side.  
They walked quietly and quickly to Bluestreak's quarters by mutual agreement, Sunny shooting glances at Blue, trying to figure out what was on his processor, hoping he hadn't overstep the limits of their relationship. When they entered the room, Sunny reached into his subspace for the collar and pulled it out to hand it to Bluestreak. Bluestreak accepted the collar, still looking very thoughtful. He buckled it onto Sunstreaker, then led the warrior to his berth.

"Sit down." He commanded, pulling out a length of black cloth. Sunstreaker sat on the edge of the berth, watching carefully as Bluestreak fit himself between Sunstreaker's legs and held up the cloth.  
"This is a blindfold, Sunstreaker. I want to put it on you, and I want you to not cheat and use anything to see through it, understood?"

"Yes, Master," he answered, bowing his head a bit so Blue could fasten the blindfold at the back of his head. Once the cloth was in place, Bluestreak had him lie down on his front side.

"Make yourself comfortable, Sunstreaker." Blue instructed him, moving around the room. Sunstreaker pulled his arms out and tucked them under his head, elbows out and his cheek pillowed on his hands.

"Very good, Sunstreaker," Bluestreak laid a hand on Sunstreaker's back. "I'm going to just touch you today."

"Yes, Master."

Bluestreak then laid a cloth on Sunstreaker's back and rustled about some more. Sunstreaker moaned when Bluestreak came back to him and dribbled warm wax on one of his back plates. The gunner used the cloth to rub the wax into the plating, spreading the warmth and feel to the edges of the plate and then rubbing the wax deep, using his thumb through the cloth to rub along the edge of the plate. Blue continued this treatment all over Sunny's back, over his shoulders, along his arms, then back down to his feet and worked his way up Sunny's legs, finally arriving at his aft and taking a long time to work the wax into the various plates, then carefully buffing the wax job before moving onto the next plate.

Sunstreaker's systems purred at the attention his beautiful finish was getting, the gentle touches soothing his processor and the entire experience lulling him into a state of profound relaxation.  
Bluestreak coaxed him into turning over, his movements sluggish and uncoordinated. Bluestreak moved his hands over his head, wrapping his fingers over the edge of the berth.

"Hold on, Sunstreaker."

"Mmmm, yes, Master," was the murmured response. Bluestreak set to working on Sunstreaker's front, rubbing the warm wax into the plating and then buffing it once it hazed, moving from Sunny's chest to his arms, then to his feet and up his legs.

Once he'd reached Sunny's hips, however, his touches changed. He stroked Sunny's legs further apart and began to wax his panels, carefully working the cloth into the seams of Sunstreaker's legs and pulling the cloth through slowly. Sunstreaker arched into the touches, feeling the lubricant leaking from his valve's cover and dripping onto the berth. He moaned, clenching his fingers onto the berth and spreading his legs wider.

Bluestreak chuckled, the sound sliding down Sunstreaker's back struts like the warm wax slid along his plates and tapped the panel covering Sunny's valve. Sunny opened the cover and felt the lubricant gush out, moaning as Bluestreak pushed two fingers into his valve, fingering the sensor nodes and rubbing along the walls, scissoring his fingers and bringing a choked noise from Sunstreaker as his valve was stretched and rubbed. All too soon, Blue pulled his fingers from Sunstreaker and reached for something near the berth. Sunstreaker arched as something smooth pressed against his valve, pushing into the drenched unit.

Bluestreak spoke, "I'm going to put this device in you, and you can't let it fall out, understood?"

Sunstreaker gasped, "Yes, I understand, Master!"

The device was pressed further up his valve, Bluestreak using a small twisting motion to move it and once it was as deep as Blue could get it, he withdrew his fingers and began working on the other panel, carefully waxing and buffing it, using the cloth to carefully wipe the excess wax away. He bent over and blew on the panel, instructing, "Open, Sunstreaker."

Sunny clicked the panel open, his spike exposing itself and rising slightly from its resting place. Bluestreak blew warm air over the spike and Sunny could feel more fluids rushing to his lower body. He jerked in surprise as warm wax was poured over the spike, followed by a cloth rubbing the wax around the spike, rubbing into the little joints that allowed the metallic rod to extend. Bluestreak paid very careful attention to Sunstreaker's spike, waxing every bit of it and all the while teasing the spike to extend to its fullest. He rubbed the cloth over the spike once more, then reached again for something.

"This is a spike ring," he said, working the ring over Sunny's spike, "and it will prevent you from reaching overload easily." Once the ring was in place, Bluestreak reached up and tugged on Sunstreaker's arms. He released the edge of the berth, bringing his arms down and finding Bluestreak's shoulders. The gunner was working on the blindfold, untying the knot and sliding the cloth away.

"Now, Sunstreaker, I want you to wax me." Bluestreak pushed away from the warrior and gazed down at him. Sunstreaker took a moment to gather himself, then awkwardly swung his legs over the edge of the berth and stood. Bluestreak stretched out on the berth on his front and made himself comfortable. Sunstreaker looked around and found on a table next to the berth the cans of wax warming and a pile of cloths. He picked up one of the cans and dribbled some wax on one of Blue's back plates, then took a cloth and began rubbing the wax over the plate. It was difficult, because his spike seemed to always be in his way and if he spread his legs, the toy started sliding out of his valve, causing him to clench and work the relays around his valve to push the device further up. He persevered, focusing his attention on one plate, one position, working the wax around and then buffing it to a high gloss before shifting to a new plate and finding another position that allowed him to work on Bluestreak without losing the toy or having his spike be too much in his way. Bluestreak's doorwings were another challenge, since they twitched and fluttered as he worked the wax into them. He finally stood, bracing the doorwing against his chest and working over the surfaces, then carefully moving to the other side of the berth, the device rocking in his valve and causing his usually smooth gait to have a hitch. Once Blue's entire backside was done, he touched and indicated Bluestreak should roll over.

It took Bluestreak a couple of minutes to get into a comfortable position – his doorwings had to be spread out and at just the right angle, but once Blue was settled Sunstreaker started waxing him. He started at his feet and worked his way up, paying careful attention to Blue's knees which were quite complex and made of many little plates. He by-passed the groin area and worked up the chest, the device reminding him of its presence with every shift he made. Lubricant continued to drip out his valve and stained his legs all the way down to his knees. Sunstreaker refocused his attention on Blue's arms, carefully holding one arm against his chest as he worked on the wax job, then moving around the berth to the other arm. Bluestreak idly reached over with the already waxed arm and began to play with Sunstreaker's spike, rubbing his thumb over the tip and wrapping his fingers around it, squeezing and stroking the spike. Sunstreaker moaned and thrust into the touch and Bluestreak took his hand away. Sunny sucked cooler air in, attempting to lower his internal temperature, then returned his attention to Blue's arm, tightly clasped against his chest. His hands were shaking and it took him a few moments to refocus and begin working. Bluestreak again began to play with Sunstreaker, running his hand up Sunny's legs and dragging it up to his spike. Sunstreaker resolutely kept his attention on buffing Blue's arm throughout but his legs clenched Blue's hand as it wandered back between his legs and rimmed his valve, gathering the lubricant and stroking up, using that same lubricant to rub the tip of his spike. Sunstreaker finished with Blue's arm and moved so he could work on his neck and helm. Bluestreak allowed him to finish but his gaze was hungry and Sunstreaker was very conscious that his master was watching him closely. After finishing with Blue's helm, Sunny moved down to Blue's legs again and began working on the intimate areas between them, rubbing carefully over the valve cover and buffing it until it shone, then worked on the upper panel.

"Master? Do you want me to, um, do your spike?"

"Hm, yes, Sunstreaker, I do." Bluestreak's optics were glowing with arousal and a small smile curved over his face briefly. Sunstreaker drew in a draught of air to help his cooling fans, arousal shuddering through him at that look. He jerked his attention back down to Bluestreak's body, reaching down and rubbing with his fingers over the panel.

"Sunny, use your mouth."

Sunstreaker bent forward and used his glossa on the panel, then moved over to the leg seam near it and worked his glossa into the wires there, tugging on them and then moving to another spot. He had to pause to work the device back up in his valve – he'd forgotten and it had slipped down, sliding over sensors and sending a wave of arousal that had almost cost him control of his knee joints. He stopped working on Bluestreak as he worked the relays of his valve, getting the toy back where Blue had placed it. When he returned his attention to his master, Bluestreak's spike was extending. Sunny immediately covered it with his mouth, sucking and using his glossa to stimulate the ridges. Bluestreak arched into his mouth and Sunstreaker worked his throat to take the spike deeper. He drew back and looked, deciding it was large enough and poured some warm wax along the shaft and rubbing it in with a clean cloth. He alternated between rubbing and sucking until Blue's spike was as glossy as the rest of his plating then stood back and waited for instructions.

"Mmmm, very good, Sunstreaker. Touch yourself, I want to watch you." So saying, Bluestreak idly began stroking himself, keeping his optics firmly on Sunstreaker. The warrior stood for a moment, gathering himself, then shifted his legs apart and began rimming his valve, gathering lubricant and rubbing in over his fingers before sliding two fingers in. They bumped into the device and it slid down until his fingers thrust it back up. Once he got a rhythm going, he began fisting his spike. The ring didn't deaden the sensors, merely made it more difficult to achieve his overload and his own hand felt so good. All too soon he was working his valve and his spike hard, the approaching overload feeling like an inevitable collision.

"Stop." Bluestreak's voice was firm, and Sunstreaker managed to get his hands away, panting in a futile attempt to get cool air into his body. He was trembling, his hands clenching and unclenching as he fought to keep them away from his body. Bluestreak lifted himself off the berth and wandered over to Sunstreaker, gliding his fingertips over Sunstreaker's arm, up to his shoulder and down his back as he moved to the other side of Sunny. He stroked his hand around Sunny's waist, reaching down and clasping his spike in a firm grip before running his thumb over the tip. Sunny mewled, thrusting his hips forward before he could stop himself. Bluestreak laughed, low and dark, before removing his hand. Sunstreaker whimpered at the loss of his touch, arching towards the warmth of Bluestreak's body. Blue stepped back and Sunstreaker reined himself in, the realization suddenly striking him that this was another manifestation of the trust he needed to have in Bluestreak. Releasing his pain, his arousal, his control, he leaned back and waited. Blue caught on quickly, rewarding him with his heat, his touch, his voice.

"Very good. Excellent. I'm proud of you, Sunstreaker. Let go for me," so saying, Bluestreak wrapped his hand around Sunny's spike and stroked him. Sunny heard a click and the device in his valve started vibrating. The two sensations, in his valve and on his spike, overwhelmed him and threw him into a hard and prolonged overload. He could feel through his own shocks of pleasure that Bluestreak was also overloading, shooting the fluids over Sunstreaker's chest, neck and face. As the pleasure tapered off, Sunstreaker could feel Blue's fluids trickling down his body, marking him, the scent adding to his pleasure. He curled up, the release knocking him down to his hands and knees. Unable to hold himself up, Sunstreaker was disoriented and fell to his side. Warmth curled over him, a voice coming through the darkness.

"Shh, it's alright. I've got you, Sunny. I'm here. I won't let you go." Fingers were around his spike, removing the ring and allowing it to retract while the other hand was continuing to stroke his helm and sooth him.

Sunstreaker sobbed, floundering about until he found Bluestreak and grabbed him, pulling himself around his master and holding on. Bluestreak continued to sooth him, stroking him and whispering to him as Sunstreaker continued sobbing, feeling as if the mental poisons of his life were ebbing away with each gasp for cooling air. He finally calmed and was able to hear the words Bluestreak was whispering to him.

"You're mine. I won't let you go. I'm here, and I'll take care of you. I'm right here, Sunstreaker."

"Blue?" Sunny was tired and his voice came out thready and soft.

"Yes, Sunny?" Bluestreak stroked his thumbs over Sunstreaker's face, smearing the fluids around in a pattern that made sense only to him.

"I love you. I'm so tired." Sunstreaker told him.

"I know. It's alright. Go to sleep, Sunny." Bluestreak moved slightly and kissed Sunstreaker, his lips another method of soothing Sunstreaker. The warrior dropped off into recharge shortly thereafter.

 

O0o0o0o0o

"Sunstreaker, I need you to boot up." Sunstreaker moaned, but worked on getting his processor going. He sat up, still working on getting his CPU running and looked at Bluestreak crouched over him.

"Good. We need to hit the washracks while nobot's there. Let's go." Blue stood and walked to the door, looking back. Sunstreaker got to his feet, wobbling a bit at first, then walked carefully to Bluestreak and stood waiting for him. Blue turned and walked out, Sunstreaker behind him. They left Blue's quarters and trekked through the deserted hallways to the wash room, slipping in and gathering their cleaning supplies, then Blue crowded under a spray head with Sunny. Sunstreaker shifted them so that Blue was fully under the spray, then poured cleaning solution on a large sponge and began washing Bluestreak, rubbing the sponge over the large plates and surfaces, lathering up the cleansers and working the bubbles into the cracks and crevasses of the gunner's body. He started at Blue's helm and worked his way down, cleaning his chest and back, then moving down to his groin and kneeling to clean his legs and feet. Once done, he stood and quickly rubbing the sponge over his body. Blue took the sponge away and cleaned his back before handing the lather-covered cleaner back to Sunny, who used it on his arms and legs before carefully lifting it to clean his face.

"Let me." Bluestreak scooped a handful of lather off the sponge and began rubbing it over Sunstreaker's face, carefully outlining his lips, running his thumbs over his cheeks, smoothing the lather down his cheeks to his chin, rubbing up to the vents framing his face and using his fingers to smooth the lather between the slats. He scooped up more lather and rubbed it over his forehead and the edges of his helm. Sunstreaker was trembling from the touches, his engine running hot and wild. Bluestreak had a small smile on his lips as he continued the touches, carefully cleaning all traces of his fluids from Sunstreaker's face and neck, running his fingers between Sunstreaker's neck and his collar, reminding them both of their agreement. Sunstreaker's hands were clenched to keep him from grabbing. Bluestreak maneuvered him under the spray and continued touching him as the soap was washed from his body. Once they were both clean, Blue guided them to the dryers then back out to the corridors of the Ark. They moved quickly and quietly to Bluestreak's quarters.

"Today is cleaning day. Where is your duty station, Sunstreaker?" Bluestreak asked him once they were in quarters.

Sunstreaker thought for a moment, then replied, "I believe I'll be on the outside of the ship, Master."

"Ah, thank you. Sunny?"

"Yes, Master?"

"I'm removing your collar, but I'm leaving my toy in your valve. I want you to close your panel and I do not want you to open it for anybot but me. Do you understand?"

"Oh, yes, Master, I understand."

Bluestreak unbuckled his collar and gave it to him, watching as he subspaced it. Blue then leaned up and kissed Sunstreaker.

"Have a good day. I'll see you after this duty shift, okay?"

"Yes, Blue."

 

O0o0o0o0o

Cleaning duty was usually one of the duties Sunstreaker hated. In a vain attempt to keep the structural integrity of the Ark optimized, Wheeljack or Perceptor would organize a thorough cleaning, both inside and out, of the hull and outer components of the Ark. The metal would be scrubbed, rust scoured off, and a protective coat of oils applied. Where the integrity was already lost, rock would be hauled away if possible and patches applied. As the Autobots lived here longer and longer, more of the Ark was unearthed and fixed. The Ark would never fly again, but each cleaning cycle brought more resources to light and thus the cleaning duty was part of the normal cycles of their lives on Earth. Sunstreaker, as one of the frontline fighters, was almost always given a duty station on the outer hull, as were most of the heavy weight fighters of the faction. Red Alert claimed that it was a preventative measure just in case the Decepticons decided to attack on cleaning day, the fighters could actually fight while the other Autobots organized a defense. So Sunstreaker was unsurprised to be given a scrub brush and a scraper and sent up to the top part of the hull poking out from Mt. St. Hilary. He joined his brother up there, and the two began working, industriously scrubbing away at the dust and dirt that had accumulated. Sunstreaker paused momentarily when the device in his valve went off for two seconds, sending pulses from his valve throughout his body. Sideswipe looked as if he was about to say something, but evidently thought better of it and went back to his work. The vibrator continued to go off at random intervals during the day. Sometimes it was on a very low setting, meaning Sunstreaker barely paused in his cleaning efforts and other times, it was so strong that he almost lost control of his body, wanting desperately to slide his panel open and touch himself. A stroke or two would have been all he needed to catapult him into overload. He was grateful he'd been paired with Sideswipe, who didn't comment at all, merely continued working, although the smile on his face got broader as the day continued. When they were finally done and climbed down from the hull, re-entering the Ark under the watchful optics of Wheeljack, Sides steered him toward the rec room and got energon for them, pressing Sunstreaker to finish quicky. He then guided Sunstreaker towards the washracks and took time to clean the dust and grime off Sunny before taking him to Bluestreak's quarters.

Sunstreaker found himself outside Bluestreak's door, uncertain of how and when he'd gotten there. His elbow was firmly gripped by his brother, who pressed the chime next to Bluestreak's door and stood back, smiling over at him. When the door opened, Sideswipe guided him forward toward Blue.

"Here, Blue. You've got him all wound up, take care of him, would ya?" Sideswipe grinned at the gunner and backed out.

"Thank you, Sideswipe, I really appreciate your care." Blue guided Sunny behind him, where the warrior stayed patiently.

"Oh, and Blue?"

"Yes, Sides?"

"I'd be careful with that particular toy in the future. By the end of the shift, he was completely zoned out. Might not work so well for a more active duty shift."

"No, I don't think it would, which is why I chose this particular one. I'm grateful you were able to keep an optic on him for me."

"He's my brother, I'm happy to do it. Take care of him, and don't do anything I wouldn't do!" Sides gave a cheery wave and left them.

Bluestreak turned toward Sunstreaker, who was waiting patiently with his collar in his hand. He took the collar and fastened it around his neck, then pulled him down for a kiss. Sunstreaker moaned, opening his mouth for Blue's glossa, focusing on the sensations thrumming through him. Bluestreak laughed, clicking the vibrator on and sending strong impulses through Sunstreaker's valve. He dropped to his knees, whining at the sensations. Blue stroked his face, cupping his fingers under Sunstreaker's chin and urging him to look up.

"I want to play with you. Follow me, Sunstreaker."

"Yes, Master." Sunstreaker staggered to his feet and followed Bluestreak back into the recharge room. Blue urged him to lie down on the berth. He then fastened a cuff to Sunstreaker's wrist, pulling the chain attached to the cuff taut and somehow attaching it to the bottom of the berth. He repeated it with the other wrist, then fastened larger cuffs over Sunstreaker's ankle joints and pulled them tight. When he was done, Sunstreaker was spread out on the berth, chained tightly and unable to move much. Bluestreak nodded and clambered onto the berth, tapping the panel over his valve.

"Open, Sunny. I want to see."

Sunstreaker sent the commands to open his valve's panel. Fluid that had built up behind the panel gushed out onto the berth. Sunstreaker could feel it running over his aft and pooling beneath him. Bluestreak laughed again and turned the vibration rate down, Sunstreaker moaning at the loss. Blue then bent forward and used his glossa on Sunny's valve, rimming it and then surging forward with his glossa, stroking over the flexible walls and stimulating the sensors near the edge. Sunstreaker was thrusting his hips as much as he could, trying to get deeper stimulation. Bluestreak gently fastened his denta on one side of Sunny's valve and suckled, then thrust his glossa along the valve walls. Sunstreaker shrieked at the sensation, and Blue shifted to do it to the other side. As he did so, he hit the control to the vibrator and sent a powerful surge through it. Sunstreaker's vocalizer shorted out, unable to give the range Sunny had just tried for, and Bluestreak reared up, slamming his lips over Sunstreaker's and giving him a deep kiss. Sunstreaker opened, taking Bluestreak's glossa deep and stroking it with his own. He tasted himself, feeling his own fluids transfer from Bluestreak's chin to his own face as they kissed. Blue reached down and thrust two fingers deep within Sunny's valve, rubbing the sensors and scissoring his fingers to stretch the valve. It didn't need the stretching, Sunny was beyond ready for anything Bluestreak wanted to do to his valve. Bluestreak added another finger, pushing into Sunny's valve and bumping the bottom of the device, shifting it and sending further shocks through Sunstreaker's systems. A few minutes of thrusting, with Sunstreaker doing his best to lift his hips into the thrusts, and Bluestreak had his whole fist up Sunstreaker's valve.

"Push, Sunny," Blue instructed. Sunstreaker bore down and Blue's toy popped out of his valve. Bluestreak reared up and thrust home, his spike slamming into Sunstreaker's valve and the gunner set a hard fast pace. Sunstreaker was so wound up that he started overloading the moment Bluestreak began thrusting, and rode his overload to Blue's movements. Blue reached down and tweaked a bundle of wires at Sunny's waist, causing another overload to cascade through his systems. He could feel Bluestreak lose his control and release his fluids deep within Sunstreaker's valve, thrusting hard against the warrior's body. He collapsed over Sunny, panting in an attempt to get enough cool air into his body to remove the heat that had built up. After a few minutes, Blue rose enough to unfasten the cuffs attached to Sunstreaker's wrists, then slumped to the side and fell into recharge.

Sunstreaker lay there for a while, relishing the warm body next to him, but he finally got restless. He wasn't tired and he looked around for a while. Bluestreak lived a rather monastic life if the lack of decorations in his rooms were any indication. There were no mementos of his previous life, just a bookfile on the small table near the berth. Sunstreaker carefully sat up and reached down to unfasten his ankles. He got off the berth and found a cover, which he carefully pulled over Bluestreak. He then went to investigate Blue's quarters further.

 

O0o0o0o0o

When Bluestreak woke up, he was securely wrapped in a light blanket and Sunstreaker was nowhere to be seen. The gunner sat up, worked a couple of kinks out of some joints, and slid off the berth, wandering to the front room. He stopped in the doorway in surprise.

While he had slept, Sunstreaker had cleaned. All his movies and games had been removed from their shelves, the shelves dusted, the cases wiped down and everything put back. His screen for movies and games had been pulled out and the enclosure had been wiped down, dust removed and everything polished to a shine. His small desk had also been wiped down and everything place carefully back. His couch had been wiped and the cushions fluffed up, while his floor gleamed. He turned back to his recharge room and noticed that everything in there had the same treatment except the berth. Sunstreaker had gathered his cleaning supplies and was waiting in front of him. He stepped back and Sunstreaker moved into the recharge room, clearing the chains and cuffs off the berth and unfastening them, then storing them in their cupboard. He then folded the blanket Bluestreak had used and set it aside, then started cleaning the berth. He had to scrub at the dried fluids in the center of the berth, and as he bent to his task, Bluestreak could see that his valve cover was still open. Sunstreaker finally finished cleaning the berth and tucked all his supplies in the carrier, setting it on the floor next to the berth.

Bluestreak came up behind him and placed a hand on his back. Sunny was still bent over the berth, and he braced himself on his hands as Bluestreak smoothly entered him, gliding in to the hilt and clasping his waist.

"Thank you, Sunstreaker. That was a pleasant surprise."

"You're welcome, Master. I only have two breems until I have to be on duty."

"Yes. I guess I'd better make this a fast one, hm?" Bluestreak pulled back and pushed in again, then curled over Sunstreaker's back and wrapped an arm around his waist, gliding his fingers down to Sunstreaker's upper panel. He cupped the panel and set up a delicious friction as he moved within Sunny's valve, the additional stimulation setting Sunstreaker off quickly, followed by Bluestreak only moments later. Blue rested against Sunny's back for a minute, then pulled out and got cloths from the washbasin and wiped himself down before moving to Sunstreaker and handing him some cloths. Sunny wiped the fluids off his legs and closed his panel. Bluestreak reached up and unbuckled his collar, handing it to him.

"Thank you, Sunny."

"You're welcome, Blue."

 

O0o0o0o0o

 

Sunstreaker stalked down the corridor, the snarl on his face enough to move anybot out of his way. He stopped in front of Bluestreak's door, pressing the chime. Long moments later, Bluestreak opened the door. Sunstreaker shouldered past him, then turned and offered his collar. Bluestreak looked at it for a long time before shaking his head.

"No. Not now. I can't do it, Sunstreaker." He moved past the warrior and curled up on his couch, returning his attention to the vid screen.

Sunstreaker stared at the collar in his hand in shock, then looked up at Bluestreak, then back at the collar. He put it down on a table and went over to the couch, sitting down slowly.

"Why?"

Bluestreak looked at him, then turned the screen off and faced him. "Because it would take too much of my energy. I'm tired, Sunny. That battle took a lot out of me, and I just…I hate when Prime gets hurt. It throws me off, makes me scared and uncertain, and I can't be with you when I feel that way. I need to have absolute surety in what I do, or I'll hurt you or get hurt myself. So mentally I just can't do it."

Sunstreaker absorbed that, thinking it through. Finally, he turned to Bluestreak and asked, "Can I just stay here and spend time with you?"

Bluestreak leaned forward and wrapped a hand around his, which were tightly wound around each other in his lap. "I'd like that very much, Sunny."

He turned the vid back on. It was some mindless movie with lots of explosions and car chases. Sunstreaker relaxed by degrees into the sofa, then noticed that Bluestreak was still stressed, his cables so tight that Sunstreaker was surprised they weren't snapping. He stood and moved to the back of the couch and leaned over Bluestreak, getting his hands between the couch back and onto Bluestreak's back plates, then started digging his fingers into the taut cables of Blue's shoulders. Bluestreak moaned as Sunny rubbed the tension away, using his fingers to unsnarl the knots and kinks of the cabling. He leaned forward, allowing more access to his back, which Sunny promptly took advantage of to massage further down, paying careful attention to the joints of Blue's doorwings. Soon Bluestreak was lying on his front, allowing Sunstreaker to really dig into the thick cables of Blue's lower back and sooth the knots of tension that were scattered around Blue's various joints and flex points. Sunstreaker spent a long time making sure all the tension was gone, and Bluestreak was most of the way into recharge when Sunstreaker finished with his back.

Moving around to the front, Sunstreaker carefully rolled Bluestreak to his side, using his strength to lift the gunner and arrange his door wings so they were not pinched or stressed in any way. He then sat at Bluestreak's feet and picked up the lower foot to begin rubbing it. He carefully worked the tension out, starting at the knee and working his way down, soothing the huge cables that allowed Bluestreak to walk and to balance. Once at the bottom of the foot, Sunstreaker paid attention to the places where cables attached, rubbing and smoothing the fastening points. Once done with the lower foot, Sunstreaker tucked it back and picked up the upper foot, giving the same massage to it. By the time he was done, Bluestreak was deeply in recharge. Sunstreaker turned off the vid screen and retrieved a blanket from the recharge room, laying it over Blue and dimming the lights. He curled up on the floor, unwilling to leave Bluestreak, and initiated his own recharge cycle.

 

O0o0o0o0o

When he woke, he was collared, blindfolded, chained down, and Bluestreak was on top of him. At least, he hoped it was Bluestreak. He moved experimentally and heard the dark tones of his master.

"I feel much better this morning, and I noticed that neither of us has a duty shift for a couple of hours. I want to thank you for making me feel good, Sunny."

"Master, I…it was my pleasure to help you."

"Mmm, that's good. Now let me give you pleasure." Bluestreak began kissing him, using his hands and all too quickly, Sunstreaker was hot and aroused, his valve open and his spike thrusting up. Being unable to see where Bluestreak would touch next and with what was an erotic experience Sunstreaker had never had before. A light touch along his thigh, a stroke to his side, fingers trailing over his chest and wrapping around his spike, giving it a squeeze before continuing their exploration – Sunstreaker was unbearably aroused by this new game of Bluestreak's. He whimpered and Bluestreak laughed, that dark laugh which Sunstreaker loved.

"Yes, Sunny?"

"More, please." Sunstreaker arched, "Please, Master!"

Bluestreak turned his attention to Sunny's valve, playing with the edge and thrusting his fingers in. Each touch sent Sunstreaker another notch higher in his arousal, and he could feel the overload starting. Blue kissed his thigh and inserted the vibrating device, pushing it as deep as he could before returning his attention to Sunny's spike.

Sunstreaker shouted as warm, wet tightness sheathed itself over his spike. Bluestreak reached up and twitched away the blindfold, allowing Sunstreaker to see Bluestreak atop him. Blue rose, using his legs to pull himself up and then glide back down, riding Sunstreaker's spike to his own completion. He braced his hands on Sunstreaker's chest and moved faster, Sunstreaker doing his best in his spread position to thrust up as Bluestreak moved down, finding their rhythm and blazing to their overloads. Sunstreaker bowed his back, shooting his fluids deep within Bluestreak's valve while the gunner ground himself down on Sunstreaker's spike and arched over Sunny, shooting his fluids up Sunstreaker's chest and spattering them over his neck and chin.

The pings and pops of cooling metal sounded as both mechs struggled to cool themselves. Finally, Bluestreak lifted himself off Sunny, unfastening the chains and curling up beside the warrior. Sunstreaker, for his part, wrapped around the gunner and cuddled until he was cooler. A long while later they broke apart, Bluestreak unfastening the collar and both cleaning themselves and each other before heading off to their duty shifts.

 

O0o0o0o0o

Sunstreaker was ready to pound Tracks' face until it came out the back side of his helm. The vainglorious warriors were facing off, snarling at each other. Sunstreaker didn't even know why Tracks had pushed him this far, only knowing that the Corvette had escalated from insulting him to insulting his brother and Sunstreaker wouldn't tolerate anyone hurting or insulting Sideswipe.

A body pushed between them, Sunstreaker latching on to remove the obstacle before realizing that it was Bluestreak. He let go and stepped back, confused by seeing Bluestreak act this way in a public situation.

"That's enough." Bluestreak spoke, and it wasn't his normal light tenor. Jazz and Blaster stopped pushing the spectators back, instead turning their attention to the gunner.

Tracks snarled, shoving forward. Bluestreak put his hand up and placed it firmly on Tracks' chest, stopping him.

"I said, that's enough." Bluestreak's voice got even lower and colder, his gaze not moving from Tracks' face.

"It's not! What the hell does that two-diode stuck up piece of trash have that I don't?" Tracks was panting, anger and…pain? flashing across his face. Bluestreak merely looked at him and spoke so quietly that Sunstreaker was pretty sure that only Tracks, Jazz, and he could hear.

"It doesn't matter. It's not Sunstreaker's fault that I can't be what you want and need. Leave him alone. You face me if you've got a problem, you don't try to take it out on him." Bluestreak stepped back, did a smart about face, and left, pushing his way through the circle of mechs.

Jazz gave Sunstreaker a long look before turning his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Nothing to see here, everyone! Break it up! Sunstreaker, report to Prowl and Tracks report to Ironhide. Now, mechs!" The last was said in his officer's voice and the gathering quickly broke up.

Sunstreaker made his way to Prowl's office, where he was given the punishment of repainting Optimus Prime, finally repaired after the battle two days ago. It was a long process but enjoyable, as most of the paint was gone and Ratchet had decreed a complete repaint and had allowed Sunstreaker to use the med bay as a paint booth, insuring that they would be undisturbed.

After finishing with Prime, he stopped by Bluestreak's quarters. The gunner answered the chime and stepped back to allow Sunstreaker entry. Sunny stopped just inside the door and asked the question that had been burning a hole in his memory chips since the morning.

"Are you going to drop me like you dropped Tracks?"

Bluestreak stepped away and answered shortly, "No."

Sunstreaker absorbed that and continued his questions. "Why did you drop him, then?"

"Because he's a masochist, Sunstreaker. He likes pain."

Sunny thought about it, and queried, "I like pain when you give it to me. What's the difference, Blue?"

Bluestreak cupped his cheek and ran his thumb over Sunstreaker's lips, "The difference, Sunny, is that for you it's not just about pain. You give me your submission, your trust, your energy when you're with me. It's a mutual relationship between us, an exchange if you will. Tracks…he took what I could give him but he didn't give me anything I needed, so I got drained. I couldn't be in that kind of a relationship. I feel energetic and enthusiastic after spending time with you, and I think you feel the same about spending time with me, right?"

"Yes, I do."

"There it is. As long as it's mutual, we'll keep doing this, okay?"

Sunstreaker thought about that for a long moment, then nodded at Bluestreak.

"Good. I'll see you later, Sunny."

Tired after a long day, Sunstreaker headed to his quarters for a well needed rest.

 

O0o0o0o0o

 

He exploded out of his berth, Sideswipe beside him doing the same thing as the claxon sounded throughout the base. The warriors raced for the Ark entrance, details and locations downloading as they ran. Once clear of the Ark, they both transformed and headed at top speed to the battle brewing. The cool night air whipped by as Sunstreaker drove as fast as he could, the warning from Red Alert resonating in his processor.

"Megatron's got a new weapon!"

 

O0o0o0o0o

The sounds of battle were something that Sunstreaker had gotten used to a long time ago. What he had never gotten used to was the smells. The scent of used explosives, the various weapons of both sides, and the horrible smell of burnt energon from a bot getting hit still bothered him. He and Sides threw themselves into battle, finding they were fighting against Motormaster and the other Stunticons. Sides figured out that Breakdown was missing, which relieved them of having Menasor form but each of the Stunticons was still deadly and none more than Motormaster. It took both twins to keep his attention from moving to any of the other Autobots, and his brute strength was a problem, both twins taking hits before they were able to finally get one of Motormaster's knees shot out and redirect their attention to the rest of the battle. It was while they were surveying the field and deciding where they should go next that Motormaster was able to crawl up behind them and stab Sideswipe in the back, impaling the red warrior on his sword.

Sunstreaker screamed, both physically and over his comm lines, yelling for Ratchet and attacking Motormaster in a berserk rage. The Stunticon leader was at first amused, but the laughter quickly turned to howls of rage and pain as Sunstreaker attacked, seemingly everywhere at once, his shots hitting Motormaster again and again in the joints, finally felling the giant Decepticon. Sunstreaker leapt on Motormaster's back and grabbed his hood, swinging in front and shooting Motormaster at the base of his helm, knocking him off-line. Sunstreaker jumped clear and ran over to his twin, who was being worked on by Ratchet.

"Scram, Sunny, I don't have time for you." Ratchet snarled at him, elbow deep in Sideswipe's chest. Wheeljack hustled over with Ironhide, and they carried Sides to where Skyfire was waiting, Ratchet still elbow deep in Sides. The battle was so close to the Ark that Skyfire was in mech form, and he took Sides and Ratchet to the Ark in just a few long running strides, Wheeljack racing along in his alt form to assist Ratchet. Megatron called a retreat soon thereafter, and Sunstreaker lost no time in going to the medbay to check on his brother.

Wheeljack took pity on him and told him that Sideswipe was the worst case, and while they were confident they could fix him, they didn't want Sunny cluttering the medbay. Lost and confused, Sunstreaker went to the rec room and refueled but couldn't stand the relieved laughter of the other mechs in the room. He got up and wandered to his quarters and sat, sullen and despairing on his berth. A chime came, but he ignored it.

An hour later, he was pinged by Ratchet. Sideswipe was fine, but they were keeping him for observation overnight. Sunstreaker got up, cleaned the dust off himself, and went looking for Bluestreak.

 

O0o0o0o0o

Blue was in his quarters and stepped aside to let Sunstreaker in. He took the offered collar and fastened it, then motioned Sunstreaker over to a wall.

"Reach up as high as you can, Sunstreaker." Sunny did so and the electromagnets embedded in the wall captured his hands and fastened them to the wall.

Bluestreak had two steps in his hands and positioned them, the magnets grabbing them and securing them. Sunstreaker stepped onto the supports, his legs spread and his hands above his head. This allowed his arms to be loose, and Bluestreak turned down the current to the magnets so Sunstreaker could slide his hands higher before Blue turned the current back up.

"Are you secure, Sunstreaker?" Bluestreak was behind him, running his hands over Sunny's aft.

"Yes, master, I am secure."

"What do you need, Sunstreaker?"

"I want the pain to go away, please, Master." Sunstreaker turned his head into his arm, trying to rub away the memory of a sword coming through Sides.

"This will hurt, Sunstreaker."

"Yes, Master."

Bluestreak stepped back and Sunstreaker braced himself for the impact.

Blue had chosen a thick electro-flogger, and the dull thud of the lashes was more painful to his audio receivers than the strokes across his back.

"Harder, Master, please."

Blue hit him harder and Sunstreaker felt his pain, his terror, his hurt slide away with each stroke of the electro-flogger. At some point, Bluestreak switched to an electro-flogger with thinner lashes which sensitized Sunstreaker's back but wasn't enough. He begged for more, and Bluestreak finally got an electro-whip. The single lash broke through his mental defenses and with each stroke and pop of electricity he could feel the poisons leaching out of his processor. He was sobbing, begging for more and his spike was out, he was thrusting against the wall and overloading, again and again.

He didn't feel Bluestreak get him down from the wall, just felt the closeness and the care before he fell into a deep recharge.

 

O0o0o0o0o

He dreamily heard voices in the outer room. Ratchet and Bluestreak, Ratchet chewing Blue out, warnings and threats falling in equal proportion from the medic's vocalizer before leaving. In the silence that fell, Sunstreaker could hear the soft footsteps coming his direction. He unshuttered his optics, gazing blearily at Bluestreak, who came and stood over him, then bent and kissed him.

"Are you alright?"

Sunstreaker took stock of his body. His back hurt, but not as much as he thought it should. Otherwise, he felt fine. More than fine. He was relaxed and sated, mentally calm and feeling good.

"Yes, Master, I feel fine." He reported this, and Bluestreak laughed gently, rubbing his fingers over Sunstreaker's neck.

"No collar, Sunny. I just got chewed out by Ratchet for being too harsh with you. He had to come in and replace some of your plating, I hit you too hard."

"I'm sorry, Blue."

"Don't be, Sunny. I just hope it helps you. Go back to recharge, okay?"

"Mmm." Sunstreaker snuggled down and drifted off again.

 

O0o0o0o0o

In the morning, Sunstreaker got up. Bluestreak was gone, his shift starting long before Sunstreaker's and he'd left a note for Sunny. Sunny read it and smiled, then headed back to his quarters. He sat on his berth, but a new restlessness overtook him, and he dug in their cupboards for supplies. He was sure that Sides had kept his art supplies and he found the paints, brushes and brushed plates in the very back of a cupboard. He dug everything out and rigged an easel for himself using one of their chairs. He found a metal pan in Wheeljack's lab which the engineer let him have, and he created his palette in the pan. He settled himself and set brush to one of the prepared plates, letting the creative impulse flow through him for the first time in vorns.

He painted Sideswipe, not as he was now but as he had been before the war. Smart, funny, dynamic, a successful merchant trader. Most people thought he was the twin to watch out for, but Sideswipe had always been more dangerous than he was. He'd become the warrior he was when they'd had to go to the gladiator pits and Sideswipe had taken the blows for him. Once he'd realized that Sides was suffering because he couldn't bring himself to hurt another bot, he'd figuratively and literally set aside his art and his inhibitions and had become a warrior to be feared, but that had meant bottling up all the joy and the creative impulses, the manners and the standards that he'd held himself to before the war, before the gladiator pits, when he'd had the luxury of letting Sides take care of all the details of their lives and had focused only on his art. He'd been famous, but that Sunstreaker was no longer and he didn't know if he'd ever come back. It was enough that he felt the creative urge, that he wanted to paint.

After finishing Sides' portrait, Sunny set it aside and settled another plate, this time painting Optimus. He chose to not have the face plate up, instead showing the care and concern and worry that haunted their leader through this long war. The everyday dings and scratches did not mar the Prime's face, but the pain left its mark. Sunny moved on to another scene, the special operative mechs bent over a table, planning their next strike against the Decepticons. Jazz always looks so fun, but he was serious in this painting, his visor gleaming with resolution and resolve. Mirage didn't look like a noble, he looked dangerous and focused and Bumblebee looked like the assassin he was rather than the friendly mini-bot he projected. After finishing that, Sunstreaker chose to paint the mini-bots, all in a line, his brushstrokes teasing out the positive aspects of their personalities rather than the bad.

He didn't notice that Sideswipe had come in, didn't notice when new plates were put in place for him, and didn't notice the crowd of mechs in the doorway silently watching him create. Sideswipe took each finished plate and passed it out the door, waiting patiently for the next finished painting.

Sunstreaker's next painting was the Ark the day she was launched. He brushed a jagged line through the center and painted the aft end as it was now, the contrast between the two sides startling and disturbing. He moved onto a scene from their last party when Spike had brought them a mech sized game of Twister. His brushstrokes were getting surer and cleaner with each new painting. He reached for the last plate and began drawing Bluestreak. He chose to paint a Bluestreak that didn't exist – not the overly friendly mask Blue projected or the dark dominatrix, but a blend of the two, a confident secure mech, gazing serenely out of the panel.

Spent, he set the painting aside and gathered his materials to clean them. He stopped when a black hand set itself over his own.

"I'll get it, Sunny. Go rest now." His brother smiled at him, pride and pain warring for dominance on his face. Nodding, he went to his berth, spent after a long day painting.

 

O0o0o0o0o

The next morning, Sunstreaker rebooted and lay on his berth for awhile. He couldn't remember feeling so calm and centered since before the troubles started on Cybertron. It had felt…freeing to paint again. He had been afraid that he'd forgotten how, but yesterday had shown him that it wouldn't take much for him to be good at it again. Meanwhile, he would continue to work on improving. He continued lying on his berth, thinking about all the things he wanted to paint.

Sideswipe stuck his head in the door, "Up, sleepyhead! We've got patrol today, nothing but the open roads before us!"

Sunstreaker rolled his head slightly to look at his brother, then heaved himself up and followed Sides out of their quarters and toward the rec room. He froze when they turned a corner and there were all the paintings he'd done yesterday, with lights focused on them and steel frames around each of the plates. Sideswipe came back for him, coaxing him on, soothing him when he saw how distressed Sunny was getting.

"It's OK, Sunny, everyone wanted to see them. Wheeljack and Huffer made the frames, while Blaster and his cassettes got the lights mounted and focused, and Red Alert put at least ten more cameras on this corridor just in case someone tries to take one of your paintings. We're all so happy you painted again, we just wanted to share it."

"But…I…everyone can see…did I really paint so many yesterday?"

Sides looked at the seven paintings and nodded, "Yup."

Sunstreaker walked to the first one, the portrait of Sides, and carefully inspected it. He looked at the mounting of each one and the care with which each painting was placed, which paintings were next to which, and realized that the placement told a story. He turned to Sideswipe, who grinned at him and said,

"C'mon, we need to refuel before this patrol. Move aft, Sunny-bot."

"Don't call me that, Sideswipe." He was trying to shrug off his discomfort at the placement of his creations.

"Yeah, yeah. C'mon, I need fuel. You're making me late."

Shoving at each other, the brothers entered the rec room, heading for the dispenser against the far wall. When the bots in the room recognized who had walked in, they stood. Sunstreaker froze again as everybot looked at him. Sideswipe stopped and looked at his brother, then coaxed him toward the dispenser. The rest of the room slowly sat down again, everyone watching Sunstreaker. Sides filled two cubes with their morning ration and drug his brother over to the table where Jazz and Mirage sat. They made room for the brothers, and once they were seated, Mirage quirked an optic ridge and commented, "I do think that painting of Optimus would fetch a fair amount in the Towers, Sunstreaker."

Sides grinned and told him, "Well, except for the problem of the Towers not being exactly able to purchase such fine works of art anymore, 'Raj."

"Yes, there is that, and you're no longer in business, Sides. Nevertheless, it's good to see you painting again, Sunstreaker, and to see your works properly displayed. It makes me feel a bit more at home."

Sunstreaker hunched his shoulders, but muttered, "Thanks, Mirage." He was feeling the pressure build inside him again, making him uncomfortable, taking away the pleasant non-feelings he'd been having. He wondered if he'd ever find a balance again.

Sideswipe seemed in his element, laughing with Jazz and Mirage, exchanging comments with bots at other tables. Sunstreaker felt himself pulling in, the grasp he'd had on who he was slipping away, getting lost in the wash of voices and laughter.

Bluestreak walked in the door and swept his glance across the room. He saw Sides laughing, holding court amidst the crowd and Sunstreaker hunched over, optics firmly on the cube in front of him. Blue noticed, however, that Sunny hadn't drunk any of the energon. Lips firming, Bluestreak stepped further into the room and said loudly, "Good morning."

"Hey, Blue! How are you today?" Sides caroled.

"I’m fine, Sideswipe. How are you?" was the returned greeting. Bluestreak walked over to the dispenser as he awaited Sides' reply and poured his own cube of energon. He walked toward the twins' table as he took a sip.

"I'm doing great, thanks! Didja see what Sunny did?" Sideswipe didn't notice his brother slumping further down in his chair, but Bluestreak did.

"Yes, I did see. G'morning Jazz, Mirage. Sunstreaker." The last was said in a deeper tone, and Sunstreaker jerked his head up, raising his optics for the first time since he'd entered the room. "Good morning, sweetcakes." Bluestreak took advantage of Sunny's upturned face and dropped a kiss on his lips. He set his cube down and grabbed a chair, pulling it next to Sunstreaker's. He kept a hand on Sunstreaker's shoulder the entire time, and he could feel the tension draining out of the warrior.

Sunstreaker, for his part, felt as if Bluestreak had brought warmth into the room. The safe word told him that Blue would protect him, would defend him against the pressure and fear, would make his world a safer place to be. Once Bluestreak was seated, Sunstreaker turned in his own chair and laid his head on Bluestreak's lap. His reward was the careful petting of the vents framing his face as Bluestreak gave the room a challenging look.

Sideswipe gulped his energon and muttered, "Oops."

"Indeed. Sunny's not comfortable with this, Sides. Your job as his brother, as his agent, is to protect him. He won't paint again unless he feels safe. The attention…isn't safe. Stop drawing it when Sunstreaker's around."

The red twin turned the empty cube in his hands around on the table. "Should we take the paintings down?"

"No."

Sides looked at him long and carefully. Blue returned his gaze calmly, sipping his energon. Finally, Sides nodded and stood.

"We've got patrol. Send him out when you've calmed him down, OK?"

Blue smiled up at him, "Aren't you afraid he'll have problems catching up with you?"

"Ha, ha, very funny. Don't take too long, though." Sideswipe left, and Bluestreak finished his energon, then turned his attention to coaxing Sunstreaker up.

"C'mon Sunny. It's safe, sweetcakes, and I need you to drink your energon."

Sunstreaker had been basking in the warmth and safety of Blue's presence and didn't want to leave his safe place. He raised his head and was rewarded with a kiss. Bluestreak smiled at him after the kiss, but was firm in putting the cube in Sunstreaker's hand. He gulped the cube's contents in one go. Blue rewarded him with another kiss.

They rose, discarding their empty cubes, and left the rec room, Bluestreak holding Sunstreaker's hand firmly and leveling a challenging look at any bot that met his optics. They walked toward the entrance of the Ark. Once there, Bluestreak turned to Sunstreaker and stroked his face.

"I'll be your shelter, Sunny. I'll do my best to keep you safe. You can always come to me, alright? I'll protect you."

Sunstreaker nodded, "Yes, Bluestreak."

"Go, do your patrol. I'll be waiting for you when you get off." Blue stepped back, then added, "Sunny? I love you."

And Sunstreaker smiled.

The End.


End file.
